Despite advances in technology, efficiently managing computer servers and software can be difficult, especially where the servers and software are not designed to be managed together from a central location. For example, a customer may purchase a software package from a software manufacturer. The software package can include software for managing various applications of the software package. However, the customer may have additional software packages, some from other software manufacturers, that the customer needs to manage. In order to manage all of the software packages, applications, and servers that comprise the customer's computer network, the customer may have to use a number of different software tools on a number of different computer servers.
Therefore, there exists ample room for improvement in technologies related to managing computer servers and software.